


Don’t Walk Away

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: Know one was supposed to know.You should have known better.Exposed.Violated policy.Subordinates.Can Lucas and Victoria work out their issues after the fight?





	Don’t Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> It’s going to be a long week waiting for the next episode to see our favorite couple!! So I wrote up a quick fanfic this morning about how I imagine 2x12 could go!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Know one was supposed to know.  
You should have known better.  
Exposed.  
Violated policy.  
Subordinates. 

His words kept playing over and over in her mind like a broken record. Each time she relived their fight in her head, his words cut deeper. She felt so stupid in that moment with him. She really thought she had meant something more to him than being just his dirty little secret but maybe that’s all she was. A secret. 

Why would he have said all of those things, have been so angry during their fight, if he wasn’t only worried about his ass being on the line? I mean, he was the Chief. Why would he ever be so interested in someone like her? She should’ve known better. He was right. She was only his subordinate after all. 

God the thought alone made her sick to her stomach. Subordinate. It’s just such a negative word. 

But then she thought about all the time they’ve spent together over the last few months and she thought they really had something good between them. She loved their time together. She always thought that outside of work they were equals and she thought he did too. So maybe, she had meant more to him, and the fight was just him being scared. Honestly, It was both of their asses on the line. She understood that, but the way he phrased his words made her feel like she was just some little fling, and his career was the only important one and that hurt. So how much more could she possibly mean to him for him to say that?

She shook her head, as she pulled up to the four way intersection. She was caught so deep in thought, thinking and driving, she had barely paid attention to the road over the last few miles. It was supposed to be her day off, but the storm had picked up and she figured she’d be of better use at the station rather than laying around her house, eating ice cream on the couch, replaying her fight with Lucas. So she shot Sullivan a message that she was headed into work, and set on her way. 

The wind was so heavy that the street lights were swaying, and the rain drifted across the road in thick bands. 

She was about to turn the radio on to distract herself from her thoughts and the sound of the rain pelting against her Jeep when the light turned green. Just as she put her foot on the pedal, mindlessly reaching for the radio at the same time, a silver mini van came flying through the intersection. 

Just as Vic could blare on her horn and swerve out of the way, the minivan was airborne and flipping through the air, sparks flying, before coming to rest on its wheels again. 

She didn’t even have time to think before she sped her Jeep over to the scene in front of her flipped her hazards on , hopped out and grabbed her emergency backpack in the trunk. She always kept gear in her car because you never know when situations like this warranted it. And she was glad she did. 

She grabbed the flashlight and ran over. As she was running over, a man was already out of the car, running towards the other side of the van and waving her over. Vic could see that he was grabbing his side and had a gash on his head so he was probably hurt but he seemed to be doing okay otherwise. He was certainly alert and walking. 

His voice cut off her thoughts, “Help! Please! You have to help my wife she’s pregnant!” 

Vic immediately went into first responder mode.

“Sir I’m a firefighter, my name is Victoria. I’m going to do everything I can to help, okay?” 

She leaned down to look into the van at his wife. “Ma’am how far along are you?” 

The woman looked at Vic and then down at her belly and then back at Vic. 

“Uhm.. my water just broke?” She posed it half as a response to her question and half as an alarming request to get her out of this crushed van. 

Shit. Victoria’s mind started to race. Things were not good. This woman was pinned in, no doubt she needed the jaws of life to get her out of this van, therefore Vic could only do the bare minimum to keep her comfortable until help arrived. 

She tried to pry the door open to reach the wife better but it was jammed, there was no use. She could barely reach through window, however the broken glass was making it even more extremely difficult. She had to get help. 

“Hey! I’m gonna run back to my car, my phone is there I’m gonna get us help okay?” 

She sprinted back to the Jeep for her phone, and looked around to see if there were any cars around to help them, but of course they were out there on a back road with nobody around. And of course, shitty cell service. 

Vic didn’t even think and just started dialing not stopping to realize the number she was dialing until after the second ring and they answered. 

“Hughes?” He said quietly. 

She rolled her eyes. Of course it was back to Hughes. 

“Listen I don’t have time to talk. I just witnessed an MVA, two victims, one Male, alert and oriented, one female pinned inside the car. She’s in labor, her water broke. There’s not much I can do, I need help right now” Vic said wildly, but due to the poor cell service it was choppy and Lucas couldn’t really hear her nor could she hear him. 

She also just spoke so fast, Lucas barely had time to get anything in. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern laced heavily in his tone. 

“I’m fine. Please just hurry” she pleaded. 

“I’m at 19, we’re on our way, be careful and Vic-“ He said and then her line went dead. She looked down at her phone, no signal. 

Shit. Okay, she thinks to herself, breathe Vic. Everything’s fine. Help is on the way. 

Knowing Station 19 is at least 9 minutes out, she hopes to god she can keep this woman alive until then. 

Then a thought strikes her. She never did a full victim count. She looks over at the man. “It was just you two in the van right? Nobody else inside?” 

“No, thank god, my kids are at home with their babysitter. We were having a date night. It was our first night without the kids in months” he said looking over at his wife. 

“We just wanted one more night to ourselves, before this baby comes” the wife said, tears streaming down her face. Voice strangled. “And now...now that may never happen” she sobbed. 

“Hey, hey. I’m going to get us out of here okay? Help is going to come” Vic told them. 

“What if it doesn’t come in time?” The wife desperately asked. 

And Vic didn’t have an answer but she hoped to god it would be soon. 

Just as the husband started to speak, the wind picked up, and lightning broke across the sky. The rain was coming down harder now. 

“They will. We just have to have hope” Vic focused her attention on the woman. “What’s your name?” She asked gently. 

“Lucy. I’m Lucy, that’s my husband Kevin.” 

Vic offered her a smile. “Alright Lucy, well I’m going to get you out of here okay? I just need you to fight for me. Fight for you husband and for you kids. They need you okay? I’m going to be by your side here the entire time.” 

She offered Vic a tight smile, but she could tell the woman was scared. 

“What are your kids names?” 

Lucy looked over at her, “Our oldest is 5, his name is Chase, and our younger daughter, she’s 3, her name is Catie.” 

Kevin opened up his wallet in his pocket to show Vic a picture, “they’re amazing kids” he said proudly. 

“You guys have a beautiful family” Vic told them. 

“Do you have any kids?” Lucy asked her. 

Vic was slightly taken back. “Uh no, I don’t. I uh- I always thought it would be hard with my line of work” she said quietly. 

“They are definitely a handful, but they make life interesting. I’m grateful for them everyday. They are our world” Lucy said tearfully. 

Vic smiled down at her. “Sounds like you guys have a great family” 

“Kevin and I weren’t sure we wanted kids at first. Our jobs were both so demanding we didn’t know if we would have time for kids. But then one day, we found out we were pregnant, and our lives have been different ever since. In the best way” she says as she squeezes his hand. 

Victoria can’t help but let her mind wander and she thinks of Lucas. How he was with the baby at the station. He was so good, and his smile when the baby reached out for him, made Vics heart so full. He would be such a good dad. She never thought that about anyone and it scared her, but she realized not too long ago that she wanted those things with him. Then she remembered, their fight, and realized she may never get that. All because of some stupid fight. This poor woman was fighting for her life, for her kids, for her husband, and what were they fighting over? Nothing. Vic rolled her eyes, they needed to fix this. 

She was brought back to reality, when Kevin started speaking. “There’s gas! It’s leaking pretty fast!” 

“Leaking where?” Vic’s heart and stomach dropped. 

Before he could answer, his wife let out a blood curdling scream. 

“This baby is coming!” She sobbed. 

Vic looked down at her watch and then at the road, 19 should’ve been here by now, but she knew the roads were bad it was probably taking them longer. She prayed they would get here soon. 

“Okay, Lucy. I want you to look at me. We need to try and not push yet okay? I want to you to breathe with me. Once help arrives then we can start to push” 

The way Lucy was pinned there was no way to help her. Vic tried prying the door open, but the car had been crushed too far. 

“Kevin!” Vic yelled. “Come breathe with Lucy, I’m gonna try calling for help again” 

He came running over and took Lucy’s hand and began to do the breathing technique Vic showed them. 

As Vic took her phone out, she could hear the sirens, and then she saw the truck coming over the hill. She had never been so happy in her life, her body shuddered with tears of joy. 

“Help is here!” She shouted, then raced over to truck, waving them down. 

Ripley was the first one out, followed quickly by Montgomery, then bishop and Herrera. 

“What do we got?!” Maya was the first to yell. 

Vic explained the situation to them as she led them over to the van. 

“The wife, Lucy, is trapped inside, she’s in labor, we need to get the jaws to get her out. Husband, Kevin, is alert, possible internal bleeding. But guys listen, there’s gas leaking from the bottom of the van, so you need to move fast to get them out before this thing blows” 

The team jumped into action, and Sullivan started barking orders, before turning to her,

“Good job holding things down Hughes. We’ve got it now. Go to the aid car, get warm and checked out” 

“No, I wasn’t hurt. I want to help-“ Vic started. 

“That was an order Hughes” Sullivan looked her in the eye, daring her to say more. 

She sighed and looked over at the woman in the van, “Lucy, this is my team, they are gonna help get you out and deliver your baby okay? Everything is going to be okay now” she smiled at her and went to turn away to let her team work but Lucy stopped her. 

“Victoria!” Lucy shouted, and Vic turned around, “Thank you. You saved our lives” she smiled over at her. 

Vic just nodded her head and smiled. She couldn’t find words to say at the moment. She was emotionally drained. 

She headed over to the aid car and sat down on the edge, with her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands, letting out a long breath. 

“Vic..” she heard, before she saw him. He sounded far away, his voice was small. But he was standing right in front of her, he looked older. His forehead was creased with worried lines, his eyes were slightly red. Like he’d been crying. He looked like hell. 

“Look, if you’re here to go another round with me, I’m not in the mood. I’ve had a long night and-“ 

“I love you” he blurted out. 

She stopped speaking, and looked up at him, her mouth agape. She didn’t know if she was hallucinating, or if he just told her he loved her. 

“Wh- What?” She stuttered. 

“I love you Victoria” he said stepping closer to her, “What I said at the station, I’m sorry. I should not have said what I said, the way I said it. Your team is your family, I should’ve known that. I should’ve understood what they mean to you. I never wanted you to keep it a secret from them for so long. I was just worried about what this would mean for our jobs if it got out, before we were ready to let it out. Vic I never wanted to hurt you. You have to understand that, all I’ve had was my job over the last 15 years, and I ruined both of my previous marriages because of it. And now I finally have something that means just as much, if not more than it and it scares me” 

She looked away from him and shook her head, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips as a lone tear escaped. 

“Lucas I never want you to feel like you have to choose between me and your career. I want us to do this together. Go to HR together, and do it the right way. When we were fighting, I just felt like I was so much less than you. Like to you the only thing that mattered when things got tough was the job, when the only thing that mattered to me in the moment was you.” 

And that, those words hurt him. 

He takes a deep, shakey breath and then takes a seat on the aid car next to her and turns towards her. “Vic when you called me tonight, I almost lost it. I didn’t know if you had been hurt, or if you were alone and scared. I was worried I would lose you. I can’t lose you. You mean everything to me. I should’ve just stayed and not walked away, we should’ve talked it out. I’m an idiot and I know that now. But Vic please, don’t walk away from me. I love you so much, and I hope you can forgive me” 

Vic chanced one look up at him and saw the raw emotion in his eyes and she was in full on tears now. She definitely was not expecting a night like this.

“Oh Lucas, I’m sorry too. I should’ve came to you as soon as Travis found out. Even when Gibson found out. You deserved to know that, instead of getting blind sided. But you have to know that what you said really hurt me. I can’t be just some subordinate to you, neither can my team. They’re my family, and I want them to be your family too. But I can’t feel like im some secret, and that’s what you made it seem like” she said finally looking up at him. He looked broken, and she knew that he knew he was just as much in the wrong as she was. 

“I promise, Vic. You were never some secret. Please don’t ever think that. You mean so much to me. I’ve never felt the way I do about you, about anyone in my life. I’m so sorry” a tear came down his face, and Vic couldn’t help but reach over and wipe it away. 

“I’m sorry too” she said, and before she could say more, he leaned in and cupped her cheek, and kissed her. Really kissed her. He put so much emotion into that kiss, Vic thought she could never stay angry at this man. He was everything. 

When they pulled apart, she looked him in the eyes, “I love you too” 

His face broke into the biggest grin, and before he could speak, cheers and whistles were heard from behind them. 

Standing there were Montgomery, Miller, and Warren. 

Travis had the biggest shit eating smile on his face, Miller’s mouth was hanging open in a smile while he clapped, and Warren looked happy but confused. 

“I think I missed something, but I’m happy for you guys” he said. 

“Oh you missed A LOT” Travis said, before turning to Dean. “Close your mouth Dean, you’re gonna catch flies.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Shut up Montgomery” 

Vic and Lucas laughed, as she hid in his shoulder. Then he remembered where they were. 

“Alright, Alright shows over” Lucas said. “Go help the rest of your team” he addressed them.

Warren and Miller quickly turned and walked towards the rest of their team. 

Travis did the exact opposite, he quickly enveloped both Ripley and Vic in a hug. 

“I’m sorry for making you guys fight, but I’m so glad you made up, because that was so cute, you guys are perfect. I can’t wait until I get to see little Ripley’s running around-“ 

“Travis!” they both warned him. And he quickly let them go, and apologized before smiling and heading towards the others. 

“Are you sure he’s still your best friend?” Lucas joked with her. 

She laughed, “unfortunately, I’m stuck with him” 

He smiled over at her, and leaned in for one more quick kiss before standing up. 

“Okay you’re freezing, let’s get you a blanket and check your vitals.”

“Lucas I’m fine, a blanket is fine, I wasn’t hurt” 

“You’ve been standing out in the rain for a long time with no gear, you are getting checked out and that’s not a request” he spoke to her in his chief voice, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Always so protective” she teased him. 

“And you’re stuck with me, so get used to it” he said as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and started checking her over.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way” she smiled at him. 

——

Later that night, after the team had cleared the scene, Vic was collecting her things out of her locker thinking back over the night. 

Lucy and Kevin had made it out okay, and they had welcomed a beautiful baby girl. Vic and Lucas had made up, they agreed they both were in the wrong, and promised to always talk out any problems they were having rather than just walking away. 

She smiled to herself, she couldn’t help but think back to Lucy’s comment, asking her If she had kids, and then Travis saying he couldn’t wait to see Ripley babies. Her team was her family, but she couldn’t help but think about what else she could have with Lucas. She wants more. She wants their own family. She figures that should be their next conversation, but she’ll work slow for now. Can’t scare him off too quickly, they just mended their relationship. 

She heard the locker room door open,  
And then he was there leaning against the wall by her lockers, 

“Ready to head home?” He asked. 

She smiled and nodded, “I’m exhausted, I’m gonna sleep forever” as she yawned. 

He took the keys from her hand, “oookay I guess I’m driving” 

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist, and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders as they headed down the hallway towards the door. 

“So how do you feel about kids?” He asked her, smiling down at her waggling his eye brows. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head and giggled, so much for slow, she thinks to herself.


End file.
